Meeting the Past
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Thomas has been feeling down latly so its big bro to the rescue. Thomas's old friends have arived what trouble will insue. The party the empires been planing is involed uh-oh that can't be good!
1. Karl's Plot!

Hello this is my first zoids fic so please be nice!Everyone might be a little OOC! Sorry!

"Thomas, hey Thomas are you up there?"called Van as he stood at the base of the D'bison waiting for a reply. "Yeah what is it Van" Thomas asked looking down from the DiBisons cockpit. "God are you always working even in your spare time?" Van asked in disbeilef. Thomas looked down at Van slightly annoned but answered back as he always would. "Yes Van you came in here for a reason, didn't you?" "Or are you just here to bug me" he added sliently.

Van looked confused for a second then shook his head and called up, "Oh yeah there's this huge party thing being thrown by the Empire and we're all to report to the main bridge for the details. The thought of a party sadened Thomas even in his childhood years he had never really ever gonna to parties. "I'll pass" he said then added,"you can tell me the oh so exciting details later but I really have to get these modifactions done on my zoid so i'm gonna go back to work now" Thomas said returning to the cockpit of the DiBison.

Van wondered what had gotten Thomas acting so werid but then again it was Thomas we're talking about here. "Whatever, i'll come back when the meetings over" Van waved as he jogged out of the room leaving Thomas to work on his machinery. As the sound of the heavy metal door closed Thomas put his tools aside and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes falling asleep.

"I wonder whats up with Thomas?" thought Van as he walked into the Bridge and walked over to Moonbay,Irvine and Fiona. "Hey where's Thomas" asked Moonbay glacing around. "He said he had to do some work on his DiBison and didn't want to come and asked me to fill him in later" Van told the three of them. "So my little brother actally skipped out on a meeting well that is certianly new" came a voice from behind them. Fiona greeted him first "Hello KarlI mean Colonel" blushed Foina at her little mistake now knowing how Thomas felt when he accidently slipped up.

Karl was going to ask Van more when he was intrupted by the sound of the Emporer's voice "Hello everyone I know you all are happy to here about the party that will be thrown a few weeks from now I am here to inform you of the details," Rudolph said over the cheers of the soldiers. "Now now everyone's help will be needed for the preperations and this will be an exclusive party I will allow all personal to invite one friend, I hope the party will trun out a sucess" He waved to the crowd, "Thank you that will be all" Rudolph stepped down and Van left with Fiona to go speak with him and Moonbay and Irvine were off talking to Doctor D.

Karl saw this as an oppurtunity and slipped out t o go check on his little brother. Upon arriving in the hanger Karl found it unusally quiet no sounds of tinkering or typing just an unease slience. Karl walked over to the D'bison and made his way to the cockpit and smiled at his brother fast asleep in the cockpit. Knowing that his brother would sleep there all night Karl shook him lightly and said softly "Hey wake up Thomas" Thomas stirred and opened his eyes, "K...Karl what are you doing here?" Thomas asked streching a bit and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What can't I check up on my little brother, you skipped out on the meeting earlier so I didn't see you there so I came to find you."Karl said with a smile as his brother picked up a radom tool and began tinkering with a minture computer in his hand. "So why did you skip out on the little meeting Tommy?" asked Karl getting comfortable. Thomas stopped his tinkering for a moment before he began again "Parties really aren't my thing and the meeting held no important issues so I therefore saw no reason to go" Karl picked up a tool and began playing with it then an idea struck him it might just be the thing his brother needed a the moment.

Karl stood and Thomas looked at him "Leaving so soon"asked Thomas playfully. "Yeah its late and i'm heading to bed you should do the same" Karl responded turning to leave, "Hey i was thinking of inviting a few people from back home down for the party, you mind at all?" he asked waiting for his brother to completely close up the DiBison. "I don't care I don't think i'm gonna go though" Thomas answered following his brother to the dorm area. "You say that now little brother, you say that now" Karl thought evily as a smirk worked its way upon his face. "Karl whats wrong your started smirking all of a sudden" asked Thomas looking over at his brother as they walked. "Oh its nothing just thinking, night Thomas" Karl said walking to his room.

Thomas shook his head and headed to his dorm wanting sleep but he was not to get any for Van was waiting for him with the 'exciting details of the meeting'. Thomas waited for the young man to finsh then watched Fiona drag him off , Thomas chuckled as he fell into his bed fast asleep.

But little did he know exactly who Karl was contacting to invite down for the party, "So do two think you'll be able to make it down here, it would really do Thomas some good to see the both of you."..."Yeah he'll be suprised for sure see you then"..."You too, bye" Karl streched and laid on his bed his plan was coming into play and he knew it would be a very intresting play at that. Smiling Karl fell asleep only to have to wake up in the morning and put the next phase of his plan into action and that part was gonna take a lot of work.

Well i'm so sorry for the spelling and grammer error's I don't have a beta. I try really hard to correct the mistakes so I hope you liked it!There just aren't enough Thomas fic's out there

Like it?

Hate it?

Well review and tell me damn it!Please...0.0


	2. Toriana and Marko's intresting arrival

Yayay chappy Two to Meeting The Past is here finally! I no own sad but true!

You may find this hard to believe but I do not own Zoids sad but true now on with the fic!

"Oh My God Marko you got us lost again I can't believe it you idiot!" a young green burnette yelled as she smacked a taller older looking man with black spiky hair and peicing blue eyes. "Jesus don't hit me if you think your so great get us there, oh great leader Toriana" Marko laughed mocking a bow.

Toriana shot him a death glare "You seriouly have a death wish don't you?" she asked kicking him out of the drivers seat of the jeep getting behind the wheel. Marko twiched more than once as she reared the engine.

"Tori-chan come on I was just messing I'll get us there" Tori smiled "Shut up and buckle up here we GO!" she yelled laughing as she took off in the direction of the imperal base.

"Where are they?" Karl mumbled seaching the herizon line for any glimps of them. Sighing Karl wondered if this was the end of his plan he had had to almsot beg the emproper for an extra guest to be allowed and now they weren't even gonna show.

He really wanted to just pound his head repeatly against the nearest wall like he did when he was a teenager. Glancing at his watch he had a breifing to get to damn it. "Grrr... if they show i'll find them it will be fine if they get here when i'm not going to greet them." Karl reassured himself, "After all thier both adults now" he smirked heading iff to his meeting...

Meanwhile...

"OH MY GOG PLEASE SLOW DOWN TORIANA!" Screamed Marko as Toriana whipped around the corner at speeds that were well over the speed limit. "HAHAHAHHAHA! WHOA This is so awesome! We'll be there in no time,see Marko there's the base" Toriana laughed as she allowed her lead foot to control her speed.

Marko sat cliging to the seat as Toriana sweaved into a parking space and jumped out of the car looking for Karl. Where as Marko looked like a huricane hit him which Toriana pointed out.

"Ahahahaha your hair hahaha looks like a rats nest hahaha" She laughed doubling over attracting attention from other who were in the hanger that was temporarily being used as a parking lot.

"Excuse me can I help you" asked Van to the two inturuping a little fighting match. "Yes we could use some help" said Toriana polietly. "Some more than others" mumbled Marko with a smirk. Toriana slammed her heel on his foot, Her cute smile never leaving her face as Van was utterly lost about this strange dou that had just arrived scratched his head.

"Were looking for Karl, do you know where to find him?" she asked still crushing Marko's foot. "He's in a briefing he'll be out shortly if you want to look around the base feel free to" Van nodded to them and took off those to were a little to werid for his liking.

"See you idiot if you had only stopped to ask for directions this would not have happened" Toriana scolded as the two walked around the base. "Why do you blame everything on me?" Marko asked glaring at her. "Cauze your stupid and its the facts" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Bitch" mumbled Marko. "You say that like its a bad thing" Toriana smiled as Marko bust out laughing.

"Thank you Karl I know this briefing was rather pointless but-" Herman began but was silenced by Karl's hand. "It was no problem Rob but i ghave to go excuse me" he saluted. Herman returned it. Karl left to see if his brother's idiot friends had shown up yet. He walked around the hanger in search of them but found no sign of them. "I hope Toriana doesn't find Thomas before me" prayed Karl as he ran in to Van no literally.

"Aww i'm sorry Karl" said Van helping him to his feet. "No problem leiutenat" Karl nodded walking past before asking, "Van did you see a young girl and man come through her kinda loud and um noticable."

Van nodded "Yeah they got here like 20 mintues ago, why?" he asked. Karl smiled "There my guests and um have to seen Thomas?" "Van thought again "Yeah he's in the other hanger with Crugger filling some orders or something" Karl nodded "Thanks" and left off toward the hanger.

"Hey Toriana I don't think were allowed back here?" said Marko following her down a very resricted looking hallway. "And your point is?" she asked pushing open a door that enter into a hanger.

"WOW!" said Marko looking at all the zoids being a zoid researcher so many zoids in place was a rare oppourtunity. Marko went to touch one when Toriana smacked his hand "No thouchy!"

"You are a volient person you know that" Marko said rubbing his hand. "Shhhh!" Toriana told him listening in on something. "Yes sir these orders are all ready to be filled" said Thomas as the two came around a zoid. Toriana's face lit up like a christmas tree, "TOM TOM"she yelled running up jumping on his back. "Whaa?" Thomas yelled.

Thats it 4 chater 2 its done finshed after all this time if you would like a faster update let me know!

Thanks to my three special reviewers...

Kaay-Chan

Thomas Schubaltz is COOL

shadowblade2044


End file.
